


Well This Death was Unexpected

by PsychoStarlightDefector



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I guess theres some humor, The idea came to me one day, and I want to finish it but what do I do?!?, but its my humor so its bad, no deaths occured in the making of this fic, only boring english classes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStarlightDefector/pseuds/PsychoStarlightDefector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn is so afraid of dying that he challenges Death to a duel with immortality as the prize. He goes into this battle expecting to win, but, he ends up with a much bigger problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well This Death was Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo first and foremost; I apologize to anyone who may have read my other works....as of this moment I have no intentions of continuing them for my motivation has left me. To the few of you who commented on my works, I apologize for not answering them but the tablet I had then (and my only way of getting on the internet) was old and screwy so for whatever reason I couldn't answer. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this unfinished but not forgotten fic!

He ascended in a rage of darkness. The air was stagnant. All I could hear were distant screams of the damned. He was here. Death was here. "Do you understand the severity of the claims you make?" A black figure stood before me. His voice was as deep as a million rumbling earthquakes. The screams stopped and soon there was no sound at all. I stood straight, my dual swords at the ready."I stick by what I said. I will defeat you." A feminine laugh resounded through the dark and I jumped. Who was that? The figure stepped forward, the darkness that was surrounding them lifted to reveal a woman. Death...was...a woman?! She scoffed at my apparent surprise.

"You expected me to be a man? Simple minded humans amuse me." She absentmindedly waved a hand at me when she said that. Her hair was obsidian in color. Her eyes were a teal blue. Death walked a circle around me. She was wearing a knee-length, strapless black dress, which looked weird because it dipped so low in both the front and the back that it seemed like it would fall off if she moved too much. And her boobs...were actually kinda small, but not unpleasant. "Death is not for me, I know it." She smiled, but did not object. A scythe materialized out of the darkness and fell into Death's outstretched hand. Her other hand grabbed hold of the end of the scythe. She held it at an angle, the blade nearly touching the ground. 

Death stared at me. "Tell me once more what it is you desire. Then I shall state your price for losing. Lastly, before our battle, you will take my hand and sign the oath." I shook my head. "Oh no...you are going to lose. Not me. I will get my immortality when I defeat you." She sighed loudly and held out her hand. I hesitantly took it. The skin on my palm began to burn, and I tried to release my hand. Death only let my hand go after several moments had passed. "Talk about a Death grip..." I mumbled. Death lifted her scythe and quickly slashed it horizontally through the air. I had very little time to react. I blocked it, our blades clashing. "Very well, Flynn Sayle. You shall get your wish, but, should you lose, you must serve me for the rest of your life."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If I were to post this fully there would be a lot more detail but this is just a baseline to get the idea out there and possibly get some feedback.
> 
> My idea ends with Death giving Flynn his immortality but he loses to her so he has to serve her for eternity...and I just don't know where to go from there D:


End file.
